Poncho, The Blue Bear
by Keiko-chan
Summary: This is a short fic with one chappie about me in ac and poncho as a couple. ^_^ its real kawaii. r/r, and tell me if i should continue it!
1. Poncho and Hikari Lovers!

I, Hikari, walked around Cinnamon looking for Wendell. I had a sea bass waiting for him. The grass crunched under my feet as I carried my pin- wheel. It was purple, and it spun in the wind.  
  
"Hey, Hikari!"  
  
I blushed pink as I looked behind a peach tree and saw Poncho. He was leaning against itmunching on a peach. Poncho was wearing his stormy shirt, the one I gave him on Valentines day.  
  
"Goodmorning, Poncho. Your up early."  
  
It was 6:00 am. Poncho was a very early riser, like myself. I clutched at my pin-wheel as I watched him smile.  
  
"I've got a present for you, furry dude."  
  
He handed me a white box. It had red ribbons and a big blue bow in the center. It felt heavy. I blushed again and I turned back to him.  
  
"Thank you so much, Poncho! Can I open it?"  
  
"Of course, koi."  
  
I froze. I had never heard him say 'koi' and the end of his sentences. He must have caught it from someone. But then... why did he say 'furry dude' when I said hello to him??  
  
"Where'd you get the phrase? Do we have a new neighbor??"  
  
"What do you mean, furry dude?"  
  
"You said, 'Of course, koi'"  
  
Poncho bit his lip. He only said that in his dreams. He had forgotten this was real life.  
  
"Erhm.."  
  
He tried to change the subject.  
  
"Go on, open your present, furry dude."  
  
I slowly pulled the ribbons off the box and broke the tape with my fingernail. I opened the top of the box to find... a NES game! Excite Bike!!  
  
"Wow! Thank you, Poncho! I really wanted this. How did you know??"  
  
"Zoe told me you'd been talking about it..."  
  
Poncho blushed.  
  
"But why'd you give me a present? Its not a holiday.."  
  
"Well..."  
  
Poncho cleared his throat uncomfortably.  
  
"Its because... I like you."  
  
Hikari stared at him. Once before he had left a hint, when he said 'You have really pretty eyes...' and then with the 'koi' stuff. But now... he said it.  
  
"Suki da yo, Poncho-kun."  
  
Poncho couldn't believe it. Not only had his love said something in Japanese... it meant 'I love you.'  
  
Hikari put the NES game on the grass and walked towards Poncho until their noses almost touched. Poncho slowly put his paws on her shoulders, leaned in, and kissed her soft pail lips. Hikari put her hands around him and kissed him back. They stayed in this position for a pretty long time.  
  
  
  
----------  
  
what do u think? should i continue? if i did i would have it so that someone saw them, and then there was gossip. review plz!!!! ja ne! 


	2. Mint and Cleo, gossipers

i don't own animal crossing. okay. okay.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Cleo, a purple Horse, had been going over to Zoes house. Zoe was still asleep.  
  
'What? Zoe Always gets up early!!'  
  
Cleo then heard some noise of little animals talking. She froze, dropped onto her knees, and crawled over to where the sound was coming from. When she peeked over the edge of the cliff she was suprised to find Poncho and Hikari. They were kissing!?!  
  
'Oh my gosh! I've got to tell this to Mint!!'  
  
Cleo ran as fast as she could, which isn't very fast, to Mint's house. Mint was a rude squirrel who loved gossip, just like Cleo. When she reached the hill she ran down it so fast she toppled over face first. She hit the dirt.  
  
"OOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!"  
  
Unluckily, this was right next to Mints house. Mint came out and laughed her head off for five minutes before even thinking about helping Cleo up.  
  
"So, what going on?"  
  
"I've got a secret! I saw-"  
  
"C'mon, tell me in my house so no one hears."  
  
Cleo followed Mint into her baby-ish house. It was full of teddy bears and pine furniture, and the country music it was playing stung her ears. She eased over to the radio while Mint was bragging about her house and turned it off. Mint never noticed.  
  
"So what gossip do you have today?"  
  
"Well...."  
  
"What is it? Sounds really good!!"  
  
Mints eyes were wide, waiting for the information.  
  
"Erm.. I saw... Poncho and Hikari Kissing."  
  
Mint gasped.  
  
"Ohmigosh!!"  
  
Mint pulled out a notebook that said GOSSIP in big red letters.  
  
"Where were they?"  
  
"Right outside Poncho's house."  
  
"What were they wearing?"  
  
"Uhh... I think Poncho was wearing his stormy shirt.. and Hikari with her aurora print."  
  
"Nice outfits."  
  
Mint recorded all of this 'vital information.' Then she headed towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To write this on the bulliten board of course!"  
  
"But thats right outside Hikari's house! What if she she's you writing it?"  
  
"She's not going to see us because if she's heading home, you plant these pitfalls until I'm done."  
  
"Thats so cruel!"  
  
"So?"  
  
Cleo thought about this for a moment before following Cleo out the door to do the 'dirty deed.'  
  
-------  
  
Well its obvious i kinda have to continue after this one. And i will if you review!! plz do! ja ne! 


End file.
